Reunidos y Se Siente Tan Bien
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Daria/Trent.-Después de diez años llega la tan "ansiada" reunión de Preparatoria y con ella algo que no creyó jamás posible


Ok, esto es una **TRADUCCIÓN**

Y yo traduzco con el entero consentimiento de la autora: _**Person4**_

La historia original y en Inglés la encuentran aquí: .net/s/5631663/1/Reunited_and_it_Feels_So_Good

o 0 O 0 o

**TITULO: ****Reunidos y Se siente Tan bien**

**DISCLAIMER:**Ni la autora ni yo somos dueñas de DARIA (sino ya habríamos hecho realidad este fic ^^) pertenecen a sus creadores y socios comerciales por lo que escribimos y traducimos (respectivamente) sin fines de lucro ^^

**WARNING:**Esto es **TOTALMENTE **Hetero, así que espero les guste ^^

Recuerden la **Campaña Le Fay **

Esta traducción va dedicada a dos personas: Van Krausser, que ha estado conmigo en estos difíciles momentos (gracias por no dejarme Van ^^) y a Sapphire, quien ha estado charlando conmigo sobre la vida, las cosas buenas y esas cosas…Gracias, en verdad, jamás podré pagarles eso (y la ayuda con algunas palabras a traducir jejeje) ^^

o 0 O 0 o

Daria tuvo que admitir que si el propósito de esa reunión era hacerlos sentir como si de alguna forma mágica hubieran sido transportados de regreso a la Preparatoria, había tenido un rotundo éxito.

Todos estaban reunidos en el viejo gimnasio de la escuela y estaba convencida de que el decorado había sido el mismo del año anterior. Los estandartes azules y amarillos atravesaban el techo y las cintas decorativas con el lema de "¡Vamos Leones! gritaba el inicio de la temporada de futbol. Era más llamativo que el cartel de "Bienvenidos Ex alumnos".

Las cosas habrían lucido menos deprimentes si le hubieran permitido al comité de reunión trabajar en paz, pero cualquiera que conociera a la Señora Li y que creyera que permitiría un evento que engrandeciera el Honor y la Gloria de la Preparatoria Lawndale sin que insistiera en algo y se llevara la última palabra, había olvidado todo sobre la escuela, algo que solo diez años lo podía explicar.

Y eso le hacía recordar su insistencia al decirles que si todos tenían un plan de reunión, no lo realizarán en cualquier parte cuando el gimnasio estaba disponible, que eso les haría recordar buenos tiempos mucho mejor que cualquier salón de conferencias ordinario, y que después, cuando todo fue acordado, los exhortó a dar una generosa contribución para la Preparatoria de Lawndale.

Por si acaso existía alguien que no entendía lo que había sucedido, el comité de planificación se pasó la noche dando vueltas por todo el salón explicando a cualquiera que ellos no tenían la culpa. Particularmente Daria pensó que observarlos dando excusas, había sido la parte más divertida de la noche.

Cualquiera que observara a Daria podía pensar que había cambiado poco desde la Preparatoria. Continuaba evadiendo las conversaciones y evitaba relacionarse con alguien; aunque las apariencias engañaban un poco, ya que más temprano, por propia voluntad, se había dedicado a buscar a aquellas personas que desde la preparatoria no veía y cuyas vidas deseaba escuchar. Aun vestía _clásicamente_, aunque su gusto en ropa pasó al neutro-profesional en lugar de la chaqueta y los libros que llevaba como si estos fueran su defensa contra el mundo. Su rostro todavía se escondía detrás de sus anteojos de armazón exactamente iguales, aunque los hubiera cambiado un par de veces.

De hecho el cambio más grande que cualquiera habría podido notar era que Jane no estaba a su lado y solo era porque había ido a _ayudar_ a su novio a que la banda se instalara, o al menos eso era lo que había dicho. En su opinión, Daria sospechaba que había querido decir que iba a escaparse por el miserable portal de sus años de adolescencia a favor de hacer algo de calidad en el aula vacía asignada al Backstage, con la excusa de echarle un ojo a los instrumentos y al equipo, aunque nunca hubiera visto a Jane o a Jesse cargando un solo instrumento.

En realidad ella no podía culparlos por eso. Estaba lo suficientemente aburrida como para considerar tener alguna clase de charla con la señora Bach que estaba a unos metros de distancia, cuando alguien repentinamente le habló.

-Hey, Daria.

No había hablado con él en años, pero su voz seguía siendo tan familiar que en automático respondió.

-Hola Trent.- Y se giró para mirarlo.- ¿No deberías estar ayudando a la banda?

Él solo se encogió de hombros, observándola fijamente como ella a él.

-Es solo una reunión de Preparatoria, están tocando gratis. No creo que necesiten a su manager por ahí.-Asintió, mientras sonreía levemente.-Te ves bien, Daria.

-Oh, tú también.-Respondió ella con franqueza.

En esos años él había ganado un poco de peso, pues antes parecía un espantapájaros larguirucho y pensó que el cambio le sentaba bien. Se había afeitado y parecía haber aprendido a vestirse con algo más que una camiseta y jeans, aunque no había mucha diferencia.

-Mírate, descubriste las mangas.

Su risa seguía siendo la misma, aunque ya no olía a cigarrillo para explicar la _tos_.

-Resulta que eso de enseñar los tatuajes no es muy profesional. Ya sabes cómo es esto.

Daría enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y los piercings?

-Bueno, no voy a molestarme en ser _profesional_ para la Señora Li.-Miró la puerta, luego a ella e inclinó un poco la cabeza.-Estaba yéndome a McGrundy's cuando te vi, ¿quieres ir?

Daria echó un rápido vistazo al salón, en realidad ya había charlado con todos los que le interesaban (Jodie y Mack, ambos estaban bien), y con todos aquellos con los que había sentido el enfermizo deseo de saber si realmente habían logrado algo con su vida (Kevin, Brittany y Upchuck; ella lo estaba haciendo realmente bien como reportera deportiva en el medio oeste, y "estoy en la cima con mi compañía" y el "¿No te gustaría poder decir que has dormido con un futuro millonario?", respectivamente) Sabía que debía buscar a Jane y decirle que se iba, pero solo se encogió de hombros.

"_¡Qué rayos! Esta es la noche para fingir que estás de regreso en la Preparatoria" _

-No sabía que volviste a beber en la escuela, Daria.- Le dijo él mientras ella lo llevaba a la puerta.

-No.-Respondió ella sin molestarse a explicarle más. Así había sido durante muchos años, él no necesitaba saber que _la cosa_ había regresado, porque entonces habría hecho cualquier cosa estúpida que él le pidiera.

o 0 O 0 o

Ella llevó la charola de aros de cebolla, él la jarra de cerveza. Después se sentaron en un gabinete.

-Aun no puedo creer que te convertiste en manager.-Dijo ella, tratando de limpiar la kétchup que había caído en su chaqueta.

-No es tan difícil.-Respondió él, tomando un trago de cerveza.-No iba a permitir que Jesse tuviera un trabajo que no le dejara ventas. Envío todos los contratos que no entiendo al abogado, no me he permitido convertirme en _El hombre_…y era eso o que todos se separaran, no me molestó que fuera él.

Daria había escuchado toda la historia de boca de Jane, por supuesto, cuando Trent se derrumbó. Esta era la versión endulzada que las personas tenían que escuchar:

Jesse Moreno estaba visitando a su novia en la universidad, cuando el joven y talentoso baterista, Mitchell Dover, lo escuchó tocar una canción escrita por su banda. El tío de Mitch era un productor de discos, con altibajos, pero que juró que cuando llegara a él una buena banda les daría un contrato con su sello. Tan pronto como vio a Jesse supo que había encontrado a su líder y pronto se convirtió en el más grande que hubiera salido de Lawndale desde Tommy Sherman. Aun así, seguía siendo un buen amigo, permitiendo que sus viejos compañeros de banda obtuvieran un trabajo con él; tanto como para escabullirse con la banda, que llenaba estadios, para tocar gratis en el viejo gimnasio de la escuela de su novia, solo porque esta le _habló_ bonito.

Pero Daria era una de las pocas personas al tanto de los detalles verdaderos de la historia. Jane le contó de la fuerte pelea, sobre todo de la manera en la que Jesse había luchado furiosamente para encontrar algún trabajo para sus amigos, de manera en la que todos estuvieran conformes para tratar de salvar su amistad. Incluso Daria se había inmiscuido un poco en todo eso, con la promesa de escribir algo en su sitio web para que después su hermano lo modificara, aunque debía de admitir que todos los que habían tenido algo que ver con la banda estaban siendo _perseguidos _(_groupie_)_* _por Jane.

Aunque las amistades se habían salvado, Trent fue el único que se inmiscuyó en su trabajo durante años. La verdad era que Daria desconocía lo que Jesse tuvo que hacer para convencer a Mitch y al resto de sus nuevos compañeros para que le dieran una oportunidad a una persona sin experiencia en un trabajo tan importante como lo era ser Manager, pero de alguna extraña manera había funcionado en esos años.

-Sigues tocando, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, Daria. La música está en mi corazón y mi alma.-Su voz adquirió cierta cadencia al responder.-Desde luego no es lo mismo sin el resto de los chicos, pero aun canto un par de noches acompañado de mi guitarra. Jesse incluso se pone un disfraz y canta conmigo a veces.-Se metió un puñado de aros de cebolla a la boca.-Se que aun escribes, Janey y yo leemos tú columna cada semana.

Ella de verdad volvió al estado _preparatoriano_ en su mente, porque podía sentir un calorcito subiendo por sus mejillas.

-¿En serio? La verdad es que esa es la única razón por la que estoy aquí. Si no hubieran estado dispuestos a pagar por mi tiempo, tanto como para que Daria Morgendorffer escriba algo sobre la reunión, jamás nadie, habría podido arrástrame hasta aquí.

Él elevó las cejas

-¿Entonces no deberías estar ahí?

-Ya vi suficiente. La perspectiva de Daria Morgendorffer en un bar probablemente va a ser condenada la próxima vez que caiga una fuerte lluvia, eso será más interesante.

Nunca se había preocupado demasiado de la cerveza o el alcohol, pero esa noche parecía fluir suavemente. Ella no protestó cuando Trent pidió otra jarra después de que la primera se terminó. Mientras esperaban, le preguntó.

-Trent, éramos amigos, ¿no? Hace diez años.

-Claro, Daria. Aun recuerdo que eras la preparatoriana_ más buena onda_ que haya conocido.

-Debí mantenerme en contacto.-Dijo ella en un tono más sensible del que hubiera querido. También tomó nota de que Trent había bebido más cerveza.-Es decir, Jane siempre me mantuvo al tanto de lo que te sucedía y sentía como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, pero de repente el contacto simplemente se fue.

-Hey, tranquila, no te preocupes Daria.-Respondió él, chocando su hombro contra el de ella.-Las personas suelen perder el contacto después de la graduación, yo sé bien cómo es eso. Me alegro de que seas amiga de Jane, ella te necesita.

-Bueno, gracias.

-Eh, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Daría lo sabía. No era fácil mantener el contacto con las personas si se habían esparcido por todo el país. Había tratado de mantener contacto por e-mail con Jodie y Mack, e incluso con Tom, pero resultó que de las personas de la Preparatoria con las que tenía más relación, aparte de Jane, era con algunos de sus antiguos profesores como el señor O'Neill, del que había perdido toda esperanza de librarse, al menos no mientras no tuviera algún otro estudiante con tendencias de escritor que pasara por su aula. Al menos el hombre podía seguir engañándose con la idea de que ella era su _protegida._

El profesor DeMartino, por su parte, estuvo fuera de contacto durante unos años hasta que un día le envió un correo electrónico con un simple "gracias", algo que trataba de reprimir, por un artículo que escribió acerca del sistema escolar.

Para ilustrar la nota redactó una anécdota, transcurrida en su clase, sobre Kevin. A partir de ahí se mantenían en comunicación.

Pero con Jane todo fue constante, aun cuando ella siguió a Jesse (no contaba el buen pago que recibía por diseñar las portadas de sus discos) a la costa oeste, mientras que ella fue a dar al norte de Chicago. En diez años no habían permitido que transcurriera una semana sin hablarse al menos un día.

-No dejaría el contacto con Jane, somos las amigas _fenómeno_, ¿recuerdas?

Él se rió y comenzó a golpear el piso con su pie cantando en voz baja:_"When the aliens come, when the death rays hum..." _

-Y bueno, ahora que hemos llegado a la parte musical de la noche, creo que es hora de irme a casa.-Interrumpió.-Antes de que la gente empiece a mirar.

-¡Vamos!, ¡sabes que la canción era buena!-Protestó, pero se levantó para que ella pudiera salir, poniendo la mano en su espalda baja para ayudarla. Sin embargo tardó un poco en deshacer el contacto cuando ella se puso en pie, así que tomó su abrigo del respaldo del asiento.-Te llevo a tú casa.

Sabía que debía decir algo porque había bebido, pero lo pasó por alto pues ambos solo se habían terminado la mitad de la segunda jarra de cerveza entre la conversación y los aros de cebolla, así que dudaba que tuviera algún problema para conducir.

-Está bien, pero déjame decirte que no voy precisamente a mi casa. Tengo una habitación de _hotel_. Mamá y papá están lo suficientemente cómodos viviendo solos y olvidan eso cuando Quinn o yo los visitamos, entonces debemos hacerlo todo como antes. Por eso no pensé en quedarme tres días ahí y buscar alguna excusa para que me abrasen o comamos de nuevo en la mesa de la cocina como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Hombre!, ese es el tipo de trauma que hay que evitar con los padres. Bueno, entonces al hotel.

o 0 O 0 o

Daria no era más una ingenua chica de dieciocho años. No pensaba que el sexo era el fin de algo o el inicio de una relación. Había tenido su primera _aventura_ (se negaba a llamarla _aventura amorosa_ cuando implicó a un desconocido en un bar) la noche en que se graduó de la universidad. Ella y un buen amigo decidieron que dado que a partir del día siguiente estarían viviendo al otro lado del país, sería la oportunidad perfecta de ver lo que _algo más que amistad_ podía darse.

Ya lo había hecho algunas veces con otros chicos en los últimos años (aunque en realidad ella prefería esperar una relación monógama) siempre con la gente que había conocido, incluso con algún _amigo_ durante un tiempo y resultó que le gustó. Pero con _él_ siempre había sentido cierta atracción más allá de la amistad, podía hacerlo siempre y cuando no se vieran por un tiempo. Pudo haber crecido para tener sexo no serio, pero no tenía previsto hacerlo con alguien que fuera ya un _experto._

Sin embargo se encontró con mariposas en el estómago, igual que una preparatoriana, cuando Trent detuvo el auto fuera de su habitación. Entonces se giró para preguntarle.

-¿Quieres entrar un rato?

La sonrisa que le dedicó intensificó el aleteo, pero lo único que él le dijo fue:

-Claro, Daria. Me encantaría.

Se avergonzó de su torpeza con la llave de la habitación, pero no tuvo tiempo de reparar en eso porque cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, Trent la presionó contra si y la besó.

Durante el trayecto pensó en lo que sucedería una vez que ella lo invitara a la habitación. Tal vez habrían pasado un buen rato dándole vuelta _al asunto_, o en si habría encontrado el valor para decirle lo que quería, incluso sopesó la probabilidad de que Trent no quisiera lo mismo y se asustó al pensar que su mejor amiga lo reñiría. Sin embargo jamás se imagino que un _vago_ como Trent resultaría tan _agresivo._

No obstante era el manager de una famosa banda, aunque aun no mundial. La verdad ya no podía llamarlo _vago_ porque de haberlo sido ella jamás habría permitido que algo sucediera.

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos cuando el beso finalizó, moviéndose solo un poco para mirarla.

-Quise hacer esto desde la última vez que te vi, ¿sabes cuando? Cuando visitaste a Janey, antes de que Jesse tuviera ese éxito en España. Fue como si de repente hubieras pasado de niña a mujer.-La besó en la frente y en la sien, justo encima de las gafas.-Pero no quiero que comiences a mirarme como el hermano mayor y raro de Jane, que te acosa cuando estás aquí. Eso es como el trabajo de Wind.

Ella pensó en decirle que habría deseado que todo durara más que eso. Pensó en decirle que había querido eso desde que lo conoció, que fue el centro de numerosas fantasías adolescentes. Pero no era el tipo de mujer que hacía esas confesiones, menos alguna cosa similar. En cambio lo jaló para volverlo a besar.

Creyó que su enamoramiento adolescente había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, pensó que se había olvidado casi por completo de él, aunque hablar de él con Jane y memorar ciertas cosas le removían _algo_. Sin embargo la chica de dieciséis años que fue alguna vez aun se exaltaba, la chica que alguna vez se enamoró tan fuerte de él que el solo pensamiento bastaba para hacerla _emocionar_ tanto que podría haber hablado de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su sonrisa.

Y fue, después de todo, la noche para sentir que estaba de regreso en la preparatoria.

Incluso después de que ambos _terminaron_, él permaneció sobre ella por un largo rato mientras jadeaba un poco y su frente se pegaba a la de ella. Colocó ambos brazos a su lado, sacudiéndose ambos ligeramente. Ella no sabía en lo que él pensaba y no podía adivinar su expresión por la oscuridad, por lo que finalmente pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo empujó hacia ella para romper la frustración de no saber lo que sucedía.

Él aun estaba sobre ella cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos.

o 0 O 0 o

Se despertó horas antes que él la mañana siguiente, claro. Aparentemente ni lo sucedido había sido suficiente para romper con su comportamiento _dormilón_ de siempre. Quiso, por un momento, ser la clase de persona que se escapa para evitar cualquier conversación incómoda, porque se trataba de Trent, el hermano de Jane, su primer gran enamoramiento y esa vez la conversación tenía el potencial de ser la más _torpe_ de todas.

Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso tomó una ducha, preparó café y comenzó a escribir el artículo sobre la reunión.

Y cuando por fin despertó se sentía lo suficientemente calmada como para mantener una conversación.

-Buenos días, Trent.-Saludó, concentrada en su trabajo.-Hay café, por si quieres una taza.

Él gruñó y se acercó tambaleante a la cafetera, fue ahí cuando Daria lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio que no se había tomado la molestia de jalar la sábana para cubrirse. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente, y luego se reprimió así misma por reaccionar de esa manera cuando había hecho mucho más que verlo desnudo la noche anterior.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato mientras la magia de la cafeína hacía su maravilloso trabajo convirtiendo a Lane de nuevo en humano. Por último dijo.

-Hey, Daria.

-¿Si, Trent?-Respondió ella, preparándose para la posibilidad de que él dijera que había sido un error, o que no le contara a Jane, o lo peor de todo, darle las gracias por una noche de diversión porque no había existido nada especial.

En su lugar dijo.

-¿Me prestas tú celular un segundo?

-Oh, si, tal vez necesitas llamar a Jane y decirle que sigues vivo, ¿no?-Preguntó, tomando su celular de la mesa que estaba al lado del teléfono del hotel para dárselo.

-Nah, ya se dará cuenta.-Se apoyó en el borde del escritorio, tan cerca de Daria que deliberadamente tuvo que reprimirse a base de golpes para no mirar a su entrepierna durante un minuto antes de que regresara el celular al escritorio.-No.-Le dijo.- Este es mi número privado, arriba de todos tus contactos. Vamos a estar en comunicación esta vez, ¿de acuerdo, Daria?

Ella miró la pantalla del teléfono y el número etiquetado como "aaa Trent" desplazó a "Aaronson, Greg" de su sitio.

-Tienes razón, vamos a estar en contacto.

**FIN**

_***Groupie: **_**No supe como traducirlo más que como perseguidos, aunque relativamente se refiere a: ****la conducta de aquellas personas que van un paso más allá, y persiguen a sus ídolos musicales de ciudad en ciudad, haciendo de ello una forma de vida, con el objetivo de entrar a formar parte de su círculo de amistades y relaciones. Con frecuencia tiene un contenido sexual.**

**Ya se hacen una idea, ¿no?**

Esta fue Mi primera traducción y estoy muy emocionada y feliz por ello.

Así que si quieren dejar comentarios para la autora, quien está tan o más emocionada que yo por esto y además es maravillosa y tiene una experiencia increíble en esto de los fics, o para mi, son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Marzo 2010_


End file.
